


I'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

by blackkat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, Jinchuuriki!Rin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Naruto is Lovely, Sensei!Rin, Shisui is Thirsty, Shisui is a Dork, not important to the plot but still fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Shisui is done. Gone. That’s it for him, he’stoast.(Or, Shisui is in love. Naruto is mostly oblivious. Everyone else is entirely convinced that Shisui is a creeper.)





	I'm falling for your eyes (but they don't know me yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reighost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reighost/gifts).



> Reighost, sorry it's not longer, but thank you for inspiring me! Let me help you feed the addiction. ;) 
> 
> (If I had a longer break, it totally would have been massive, whoops. These dorks, really.)

“There's a _girl_!” Shisui cries, practically falling though his cousin’s bedroom window in his haste.

In retrospect, this is maybe not the best way to announce himself. On the bed, Obito jerks where he’s sitting astride Kakashi’s hips, Kakashi rolls in a blur, and Shisui yelps, flinging himself to the side to dodge the three kunai, two shuriken, six senbon, and a naginata that come flying through the air to slam into the wall where his head just was.

(Kakashi and Obito are _very_ naked, and Shisui honestly has no idea where the weaponry came from, but with Obito he’s learned that it’s better just…not to ask.)

There's a long moment of silence before Obito groans, face-down in the mattress. He pulls a pillow over his head, muffling a slew of curses that would make Fugaku wash his mouth out with soap, and then peels it back to say, “ _This_ is why I fucking want to share an apartment that’s _not in the compound_ , Bakashi.”

Kakashi eyes Shisui for a moment, then pointedly tugs the sheet up to cover his junk. “I think I've suddenly seen the light,” he says mildly, though it looks could kill Shisui would be a smear on the wall right now. “Are you moving in today? Say yes.”

“Rude!” Shisui protests, using the shaft of the naginata to haul himself to his feet. It’s so deeply buried in the wall he can't even budge it, but he’s not going to think about that. “Obito. Obito, I need your _help_ as your _beloved little cousin_ and you're just going to fling sharp stuff at me?”

“Sasuke isn’t here right now, and he is _absolutely_ my favorite,” Obito tells the mattress. “Try again.” When Shisui flails at him in deeply offended protest, though, he groans and adds, “ _What_ , Shisui?”

“There's a _girl_!” Shisui repeats magnanimously, because it’s conceivable they missed it the first time.

“Yes, Shisui. There are a lot of girls in Konoha. If you're only just now noticing, I'm going to get Shikaku to send you back to the Academy.”

“Obito!” It’s _not_ a distressed wail, because Shisui is definitely too classy for that. Except he’s not, and it kind of is. “This is _serious_!”

Obito turns his head to look at him, one eye sliding open, and the deadly, spinning red and black of his Mangekyo is a wordless threat all on its own, even without the expression on his face. “And I'm _seriously_ going to injure you if you don’t _get to the point._ ”

Shisui almost calls him rude again, except he finally has Obito's full attention (even if it looks more like he’s sizing Shisui up for a grave) and he’s not about to waste it. “There was a girl just coming in, Konoha hitai-ate, and she was _gorgeous_ and _funny_ and _now I can't find her_. Please help me, I’ll owe you for a _year_.”

There's a long, disgusted groan, but Obito flaps a hand at him, and Shisui knows him well enough to recognize a signal to continue with more information. “Uh, probably seventeen or something? Blonde, hair in pigtails, blue eyes that are _so pretty_ , Obito, you _would not believe_ —”

Kakashi makes a quiet sound of amusement. “Black t-shirt, fishnets under it, orange pants?” he asks.

Every inch of Shisui's body comes alert. “You _know her_?”

One silver brow rises, and Kakashi leans back against the headboard. Shisui is very much not looking at the very visible hickey on his collarbone. “Well, I know _him_. That was Naruto. He just got back from a training trip with Rin.” There's a vaguely wary expression on his face as he stares at Shisui like he’s waiting for a reaction.

“Boy?” Shisui asks, blinking, because he’s a decent shinobi and he’s pretty sure he registered breasts through all the brilliant smiles and the flirting and the _radiant summery beauty_.

Obito snorts. “Most of the time.”

“ _Where can I find him_?” Shisui bursts out, not able to contain it anymore.

Kakashi and Obito trade a long look that might as well be a full conversation, which will never not be mildly creepy. Finally, Obito rolls his eye, then sits up and slides into Kakashi’s lap like Shisui's presence has entirely ceased to matter. “Probably with the rest of Team 7,” he says dismissively, and Kakashi hums in agreement, curling his hands around Obito's hips.

“Rin usually has them meet at the training ground by the Memorial,” he adds helpfully, and then deliberately and pointedly gropes Obito's bare ass.

Shisui yelps and flings himself headlong back out the window.

 

 

Rin gives him a long look when he skulks out of the trees around the time Team 7’s training session is winding down, one that says she knows exactly how long he’s been sitting in the big oak watching them like a creeper. Shisui gives her a sheepish smile, and the jinchuuriki rolls her eyes in a way that means she’s spent far too much time around Shisui's grumpy cousin.

“All right,” she tells her team, “I think that’s enough for today. Good work.”

Sasuke grunts and drops to the ground, dragging a bottle of water close to him, while the pink-haired kunoichi Shisui has seen with Tsunade before slumps back against a tree, breathing a little hard. Naruto—who Shisui's memory definitely didn’t do justice, because _wow_ —grins and upends his own water bottle over his head, tilting his head back with a sigh of relief.

Shisui whimpers and feels no shame in it.

Rin gives him one more narrow, warning look before turning a smile on the three chuunin. “I'm glad being apart for two years didn’t kill your ability to work as a team,” she says, ruffling Naruto's wet hair before she steps away to gather up her equipment. “Same time tomorrow, and then by the end of the week we can start taking missions together again.”

The other kunoichi makes a sound of relief. “ _Thank you_ ,” she says. “I've been stuck in the village for _months_.”

Sasuke grunts in agreement, then pushes to his feet, gives Shisui a warning look of his own, and disappears towards the village. Shisui should probably be offended, but he’s mostly distracted by the way Naruto is smiling, warm and bright and _muscles_ , okay, Shisui cannot be expected to concentrate on _anything_ when Naruto's wet shirt is clinging to every line of his body like that.

A clearing throat drags his attention back to the pink-haired kunoichi, who looks _very_ amused. “Naruto,” she says, tipping her head at Shisui. “I think you have a visitor. I'm heading to the hospital, but I’ll see you later.”

The way she smiles at Shisui when she says it makes it sound unnervingly like a threat.

Naruto blinks, then turns, and sky-blue eyes land on Shisui and widen a little. “Hey!” he says with a bright smile. “You got off gate duty!”

That _face_. Shisui can probably die happy having seen it again, though he’ll die much happier if he gets to _keep_ seeing it. Preferably with lots of variations. Including some R-rated versions, hopefully. Shisui is _definitely_ a fan of that idea.

“I did,” he agrees, smiling back, when he finally manages to get his tongue to work again. “Punishments can't last forever, no matter what Tenzō thinks. I have a few hours before my next shift if you want to get some lunch with me?”

That wasn’t supposed to be a question, damn it. Shisui can be smooth, he can be the _smoothest_ , this is _not fair_.

Naruto blinks, looks at Shisui like he’s waiting for the punchline, and then looks down at himself like he’s checking for breasts. “I—you know that I'm not a girl, right?” he asks a little tentatively. “I mean, most of the time I'm a guy.”

A guy who Shisui wants to undress with his _teeth_ , but that’s probably creepy to say on their second meeting. “I—yes?” he asks, a little confused why this matters.

But apparently it _does_ matter, because there's a hopeful sort of light sliding into Naruto's features, and gods, if Shisui thought he was gorgeous before, it’s nothing compared to now. There's even a faint flush rising in his cheeks, highlighting a dusting of freckles and the whisker-marks on his cheeks. “We could get ramen?” he suggests, and Shisui wants to wrap himself in that smile and _live in it_. Preferably for the rest of his natural life.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shisui says, way too eager but unable to care. He’s just glad he didn’t spontaneously break out in a happy dance the way he’s currently doing internally. “Oh my god, _yes, thank you_ , this is awesome.” He beams at Naruto, who looks a little like someone just knocked him over the head with something heavy, but after a second he laughs, bright and warm, and all right, maybe it’s a little premature but Shisui is going to _marry him_ just so he can hear that laugh every day from now on.

“It’s perfect,” Naruto agrees, bending over to pick up his weapons pouch and then straightening. He also, very unfairly, has an _amazing_ ass. It’s official, Shisui has died and gone to heaven. “Old man Teuchi promised me free ramen when I made S-rank in the Bingo Book.”

Shisui's brain stalls out.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Naruto. _Uzumaki_ Naruto, and he’d been so focused he hadn’t made the connection, but—this is Konoha's other jinchuuriki. This is the boy who makes Kage look like Academy students and could probably level a small nation if he put a little effort into it.

Shisui is done. Gone. That’s it for him, he’s _toast_.

He barely waits for Naruto to collect his water before he’s swinging an arm around his shoulders, pulling that lean, tanned, glorious body right up against his own. “Second bowl’s on me,” he promises, and maybe sort of devolves into a fantasy of Naruto licking broth up from his skin.

Naruto beams at him, leans into the touch like they’ve been doing this for years already, and short-circuits Shisui's brain with another sweet, bright smile. “Awesome, thanks! You're pretty cool, you know.”

Shisui is going to _die_ , and it will be the best death _ever_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Uchiha Headcannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742585) by [Reader93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93)




End file.
